Riverside Secret
by Lord Geryon
Summary: During a playful tussle, Naruto discovers a surprising little secret. Rated 'M' for a reason, folks.


It was a bright, sunny, summer day in Konoha. Birds could be heard chirping happily, and the occasional fish would make a splash in the lake out by the training grounds. That particular lake's shore was wooded for the most part, except where the training grounds sloped gently into the lake. This slope was occupied this day, by two lazing shinobi, a man and a woman.

Both were blond and both were looking into the sky with half lidded eyes. The woman, who was lying perpendicular to the man with her head resting on his stomach, blinked her pale blue eyes slowly and murmured sleepily, "Naruto?"

The man, his bright eyes halfway closed to block out the sun, replied with a curious, "Yes, Ino?"

The girl yawned widely before giving a response. "Can we go home? I don't want to fall asleep out here."

The man chuckled and said, "Sure, Ino. Let me guess, you want me to carry you too?"

She turned her face to him, and gave him a big grin, somewhat spoiled by the yawn that interrupted it. "Yep! So, get to packin', Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed, and sat up forcing Ino to sit up as well. "Fine, fine." He stood and stretched, his back popping a couple times. Leaning down, he scooped her up into a bridal style carry, and began to walk away from the lake. "Sometimes, I think my only use is to pack your rump around Konoha."

That statement earned him a not so gentle jab in the chest. "You weren't complaining about my rump last night when you were sticking your dick in it," Ino replied, grouchily.

Naruto shivered in rememberance at that, a good shiver. He had to admit, she was right. Then again, that was the reason he packed her around all the time in the first place. And she was the first girl he'd ever found that would talk dirty in and out of bed. That was the first thing that had attracted him to her, and she knew it. So, she'd developed the habit of trying to blindside him with lewd comments, no matter where they were.

After seeing Tsunade turn red in the face when Ino had blurted out one of her comments, something about combining one of her body parts and one of his with the effect that she'd have to pry him of the ceiling afterwards, he had discovered the windows in Hokage Tower are not as flimsy as Tsunade makes them look.

"Yes, well, it had an actual use then. Now it's just deadweight." Pause for a beat, in which Ino opened one eye, fixing him with a glare that dared him to say it. "And it's a lot of deadweight."

Even though he was carrying her, she still felt no compunctions at cocking a fist and punching him the chest, as hard as she could. "Oof," Naruto grunted, then chuckled. She was so easy to rile.

"Put me down, Naruto," Ino huffed, folding her arms and glaring at him.

Naruto shrugged, and hopped up on the railing of the bridge they were crossing at the time. "Sure, Ino-chan."

"No, don't you-eep!" She was cut off as she was gently lobbed into the stream, uttering a high-petched squeal in the half second before she entered the water.

Naruto stood on the railing and laughed as Ino stood in the water glaring at him, soaked all the way through. He stopped laughing when she started to do handseals though. _Um, crap._

He turned to flee, but was too late when Ino called out, "Suiton: Kyaccha-Hazubando!" A thin rope of water shot out from the surface of the stream, and encircled Naruto before he could even hop off the railing. With him captured, she caused the water to pull him to her. When he was held in front of her, she growled at him angrily, and drew back her fist, lashing forward to gut punch him. "That was for throwing me in the river." She let the water release him, dumping him in the stream and prepared a defense, in case he was mad about the punch.

He doubled over in pain, she hit hard. After a moment, he straightened enough to meet her eyes with his own, a angry gleam in them, then pounced on her without warning and almost getting punched again in reflex. She emitted another 'eep' and was bowled over backwards, going back in the stream with him atop her. He wasn't trying to drown her, though, just overpower her. And he succeeded, easily. With a bit of maneuvering, he ended up sitting on the bank, with Ino bent over his knees.

Ino's face went red, and she started to struggle in embarassment. She couldn't win free, however, and jumped when his hand suddenly descended on her rump with a sharp smack. "Ow, Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Something your father should have done a long time ago," Naruto growled, still mad about being punched in the gut. With that, he spanked her, hard.

When he first started, Ino struggled harder, her face red with anger at such humiliation, and also embarassment. After a few minutes, though, she began to squirm in discomfort and wince everytime that hand came down. It was really starting to hurt. And, after a while, she began to beg Naruto to stop, she'd never hit him again, please just stop, it hurts.

And when tears where in her eyes, he did stop, letting her slide off his lap. Naruto was surprised at what came next. Because, she didn't give him a glare, she didn't threaten to kill him, she didn't hit him. What she did was threw herself at him, and buried her face in his chest as her arms slid around him. Then, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I won't hit you again, I promise." Then she began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, I won't ever hit you, I'm sorry." She began to babble at that point.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He had spanked her just to make her madder cause he liked seeing her pissed off, not to achieve this kind of response. Not knowing what to do, he put his left arm around her, and began to stroke her hair with the his right hand. "Shhh, Ino, it's ok. Calm down, Ino-chan, calm down. I love you too, you know that, shhh." He continued to make comforting noises as she started to calm down.

After several long minutes, she finally quit crying. Not wanting to break contact with him, but really wanting out of the water she was kneeling in, she slid into his lap, wincing at the pain from her tender behind, where she promptly put her arms around his neck. Raising her face to look into his bright blue eyes with her own paler ones, she murmured, "Nobody else, Naruto. Nobody else has ever spanked me before." She tilted her head slightly, and asked, "Why? Why did you do it?" When he shrugged, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Well, I'll tell you something... the deepest darkest secret about myself." She kissed him again. "What you just did to me is what I've always dreamed about. Every time I've acted bitchy, or mean, or whatever, I've always been hoping that someone, a man, would get fed up and do what you just did. Put me over his knee and spank me until I cry."

Naruto, once again, was dumbfounded. "Uh... why?"

Ino smiled. "It's simple. I've always dreamed about a man that was strong enough to make me submit to him." Another quick kiss to her beloved. "And you're him. Nobody else can do it." She gave him her sultriest smile. "And it really, really turns me on."

Naruto, confused about all this, was still able to realize that this was a good thing, and in a flash of inspiration, he gave her the fiercest look he knew how. "And, if you act up again, you'll get the same," he growled, doing a fairly good imitation of his Kyuubi-state.

Ino's eyes widened, and she shivered. "God, Naruto." She kissed him again, this time intensely. "If you don't get me back to our bed, right now, I'm going to rape you right here." Naruto simply smiled and didn't move a muscle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, when people began to comment on Ino's suddenly altered behavior, she'd simple smile a little secretive smile and suddenly burst out with the lewdest and most vulgar comment she could think of. And when she admitted to her husband what she'd done that day, a shiver would go up her spine when he gave her that growling command to bend over she loved so much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that was something that just popped into my head. Like it? Not? Say so.

Oh, the jutsu that Ino used was a badly cobbled together attempt at 'Husband Catcher.' Since, you know, they play fight all the time.


End file.
